A George by Any Other Name
by amemerson
Summary: When she finally calls him by his Christian name.


It had began as a very charming evening at The Crown, where the town had decided to set up a small ball for the Elton's new guests, no, surprisingly not dear Selina and Mr. Suckling, but a Sir Walter Elliot, and his eldest daughter Miss Elliot, alongside with his nephew that cad—erm…a young Mr. Elliot.

They had seemed amiable enough to Mr. George Knightley, if not just a tad bit full of themselves, but as they appeared to cause no harm to the town he was inclined to accept their company for the evening.

That was until that despicable, blackguard, no good Mr. Elliot started to shamelessly flirt with his dearest Emma.

Had the man no shame? Mr. Knightley, for one, did not think so.

So in the interest of protecting his Emma's sensibilities from being abused by this utter rake, he had no other option but to follow her around in a totally-not-jealous manner.

"Why Miss Woodhouse, I must say, you are by far the most superior creature I have ever set my eyes on…why even my uncle, a Baronet, would bow to such a stunning picture" The said cad—err young man—expressed with a charming smile.

Emma found herself blushing, despite trying her hardest not to "Mr. Elliot, you are quite the charmer" she replied with a smile, ignoring yet another one of her fiance's pointed glares.

Well, this was certainly the last straw for George.

"Indeed. He seems to be." Mr. Knightly interrupted with gritted teeth while grabbing his fiancée by the arm "would the _ever_ illustrious Miss Woodhouse, do me the honors of blessing me with some conversation. Privately."

"Mr. Knightley—

"Now." George cut her off with a hiss.

Emma sent an apologetic look back towards Mr. Elliot who winked in response as she was dragged away.

"Have you no shame Emma!" Her fiancée snapped, once they were far away and safe from any prying ears.

"What?" the blonde young woman gaped "is something the matter, Mr. Knightley?"

"Yes, there is something the matter Emma." He sounded completely enraged.

"…I don't understand, why are you so cross all of the sudden?"

"Do you desire Mr. Elliot?" Mr. Knightley simply deadpanned.

"Mr. Elliot? No. What would make you assume such an idea?" His fiancé scoffed in response.

"His eyes never leave your person and you seem to be enjoying every bit of his attentions."

Emma raised a pale blonde eyebrow "do you mean to express, my dear Mr. Knightley, that you are…jealous?" she asked.

"Nonsense!"

"Ha! You are sir, you are!"

Mr. Knightley heaved a long tormented sigh "Emma…" He spoke slowly "I am not jealous, merely just concerned for your less than savory absorbance of his advances—

"Oh really now!" Emma cried, laughing sardonically.

"It is a fact!" her fiancée argued, he was not amused either.

"Yes, it is a fact that you are jealous—

"I shall repeat myself, that is nonese—

"This whole argument is nonsense, simply admit your folly and I shall—

"My folly, my folly! Ha! I was not the one blushing at every compliment he spouted—

"He was being very amiable, Mr. Knightley, I for one did not complain when that Miss Elizabeth Elliot was all over you like some—

"Miss Elliot? Oh for god sakes! I was quick to tell her I was betrothed, something you seem to have forgotten to mention to that Mr. Elliot—

"I NEEDED NOT TO, YOU'VE ALREADY TOLD HIM THIRTEEN TIMES! THIRTEEN. TIMES. GEORGE!" Emma, quick tempered and growing more and more tired of the current topic of conversation snapped at her Mr. Knightley, quite loudly.

"DO NOT YELL AT M—oh!" The gentleman's eyes suddenly widened in realization, and a big smile began forming on his handsome face "My dearest Emma, you've finally called me George!" He exclaimed.

Emma looked up at her fiance's bright smile, a stark contrast to the less than savory frown he had donned not merely a minute ago.

_Well_, if he truly believed throwing her off balance with it would secure his winning the argument, Emma thought him quite mistaken.

"…I did not!" she informed primly, still peeved at their prior argument.

George Knightley once again began to frown "Yes you did, I just heard you!"

"I did no such thing Mr. Knightley, you are mistaken" she huffed, inwardly confused.

Had she really called him by his Christian name? If she did, Emma hadn't meant to, she had always wanted to save it for something special.

"There is no mistake my dear, believe me" she heard him counter sardonically "I'm sure _everyone_ here heard you."

Oh it was definitely **on** now.

With twin murderous looks glaring at each other as the main catalyst, their bantering was henceforth continued in a most mature manner.

"I did not!" Emma expressed, stamping her foot for emphasis.

"You did to!" Mr. Knightley emphasized with a hardy air clutch of his fist.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

Emma's continued pouting was increasingly frustrating to her fiancée (alright, it was more endearing to him, but Mr. Knightley chooses to digress), but he would not be reasoned to back down!

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"I said I did no—

Mr. Knightley, ever the more reasonable and sensible one out of the two decided that what better way to settle this argument than by silencing his lovely Emma with a kiss.

What was propriety anyway, when the situation called for such tactics?

(Alright yes! So she was utterly enticing to him when riled up, but once more Mr. Knightley chooses to digress on that subject).

"Mmm I apologize my love, I simply could not resist." He explained once they broke off for air "…but to settle this once and for all, you did to." he added with a cheeky smirk.

Emma looked around to make sure no one had ventured out to find them, and once she was satisfied the coast was clear she pulled her Mr. Knightley down for another.

"I Did not…_George_" she mumbled into his lips before she felt him deepen their kiss.

George Knightley felt no further need to argue, or complain.

A/N: Just my first attempt at a fun (I hope?) oneshot, I would love to hear from you? :)


End file.
